Wylye
Wylye Manor is located in Salisbury, Logres and is the ancestral home of Sir Elad. Manor Improvements * 485: Work begins on the building of a Jousting List * 486: Following talk at court, an area is cleared for an orchard of apple and pear trees, although this will take several years to complete * 487: A large sheep herd is collected and housed at Wylye * 488: In a lean year, a carpenter is hired to help the peasants of the village * 489: An apiary is constructed and Sir Elad hires a lawyer to be part of his retinue and housed at Wylye * 490: A new great hall of stone is constructed at the manor to celebrate Elad's marriage to the Lady Adwen. The orchard planted several years ago delivers its first harvest. * 491: A lightning storm destroys the jousting list which is soon rebuilt, and in addition, a drill square to train knights in the art of battle is also constructed and a man-at-arms to help instruct Elad in the arts of the sword, horse and siege engineering joins the retinue at Wylye. A new field is also ploughed to help feed the growing population of the manor and pleases the peasant population * 492: A fine set of carved doors are made for Wylye impressing all who pass through them * 493: An ornate bedroom suite is installed in the manor * 494: With rumours of war abounding, improvements to the defence of Wylye begin, with a ditch and rampart * 495: More defensive work is carried out this year with a moat being constructed around the manor, and a secret garden is built so that the Lady and Gentleman of the manor may spend time alone together * 496: An undercroft is constructed to mitigate against the effects of a poor harvest * 498: Following a very poor year in 497, a granary is built to help the peasants cope with another such, and irrigation channels are dug in the fields, all of which let the peasants know that their lord is thinking of them * 499: A goose pen is constructed and a flock of geese gathered there. As well as providing meat and down, these can also provide early warning of any visitors, wanted or not, at the manor. A wainwright was also hired to maintain carts in the village * 500: A cooperage is built and manned for the village but a plague of rats haunts the manor, leading the peasants to believe that the Devil walks amongst them and calling upon the Lord of the manor to pay for an exorcism by the Church * 502: A brewery in constructed, making use of the barrels produced by the cooperage. This helps keep the people of the village happy and contributes to an excellent harvest, making up for the poor one the previous year. * 503: A dovecote is constructed. * 504: The irrigation system of Wylye is destroyed by Saxon raiders. This is rebuilt quickly and a set of expanded kitchens mark the continued growing of the manor. * 505: A stone tower is built to guard the manor against further Saxon incursions. * 506: A small flood destroys the village barn. This is soon rebuilt and after it is finished, XXX Category:Manors